A Rose Frozen in Time
by B4xIFUxRU18
Summary: Ruby wakes up in Weiss's bed, thanks to Yang pulling a prank after JNPR's party. Will they start dating? How will both their families react? (Rated M, in case life gives you a lemon.)
1. Why Am I in her Bed?

Ruby woke up to a warmth next to her. When she opened her eyes she thought she was dreaming. She saw a huge ball of white hair in her face. She blinked just to make sure. She immediately tried recounting the events that led up to this. She started listing the events off in her mind.

"First we all woke up. We all went to class. Then Yang decided we should go to team JNPR's party. Then... Shit... What happened?" Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby looked at Weiss. She was passed out, in her night gown. They were in their dorm. Ruby glanced over and saw Blake in her line of sight.

"Thats odd, why is Blake in..." Then it dawned on Ruby, she was in Weiss' bed. The hovering bed above her finally sinking in.

"What should I do?" Ruby thought to herself. She looked under the covers to see that she was also in her pajamas, and a sense of relief filled her mind.

"Well atleast I know we didn't sleep together..." Ruby thought to herself. When suddenly she felt Weiss start snuggling up tighter.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Don't wake me, I don't want this dream to end."Weiss mumbled.

"Umm... Weiss, this isn't a dream." Ruby whispered. The Heiress went wide eyed.

"Tell anyone I said that and your dead." Weiss said.

"Umm well do you have any idea how I wound up in your bed, and in my PJs?" Ruby asked.

"Last thing I remember is Yang carrying you out of JNPR's party. You were passed out drunk." Weiss replied.

"Oh, why are we in bed together then?" Ruby asked.

"Umm... well... I don't know. I don't remember going to bed either..." Weiss replied.

"Well do I have to go back to my bed? Your bed is warm." Ruby asked.

"Fine, but we tell no one. Your warm, and its kind of nice." Weiss said.

"Deal." Ruby said as she laid her head back down on the pillow and Weiss laid back down. Ruby glanced at the clock. 4 am. "Thank god it's Saturday, we can sleep in." Ruby thought to herself.

6 hours later.

"HEY CUDDLE BUNNYS!" Yang yelled. Causing Weiss and Ruby to jump out of the bed and grab their heads.

"How'd you two sleep?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face, handing both girls ibuprofen and a glass of water. Both Ruby and Weiss's faces turned red.

"Yang, I have a sneaky suspicion you carried both of us out of JNPRs party and laid us both in the same bed after changing us into our pajamas." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I was curious as to how you two would react in the morning." Yang replied.

"Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but I figured it out easily enough."

"What time did you figure it out?" Yang asked.

"I don't see how its relevant."

"It is, because if you figured it out in the middle of the night, you could've kicked Ruby out of your bed."

"What if I didn't want to wake her?"

"You could've used hers." Yang swiftly replied. Leaving Weiss furious and blushing simultaneously.

"Well, we were comfortable!" Weiss exclaimed, covering her mouth as if wishing she could've stopped the words from leaving her mouth.

"Haha, so the Ice Princess has a heart."

"Ruby, will you stop your sister. My head is hurting to much for this."

"I don't know, I'm thinking about just getting back into your bed. I think she's started something she never wanted to start." Ruby said, eyeing her sister.

"What! No. You two, cuddling regularly, I don't believe it." Yang said sarcastically.

"Yep, just watch." Ruby said as she pulled weiss in close and on to the bed.

"Blake! 20 Lien? Where is it?" Yang shouted towards the bathroom.

"Wait, What?" Ruby asked.

"I bet blake last night I could get you two to cuddle. When she saw you two, drunk and cuddling, she said I cheated. Now you two are willingly cuddling.

During this whole debate, Weiss's head was pounding. When Ruby pulled her close and onto the bed, she just squeezed tighter. As she listened, she was pissed. For 2 years now, she had a crush on Ruby. She had dreams of cuddling with the younger girl. However, she never thought Ruby would want to pursue a relationship with her. She still wasn't sure, but one thing was clear. She was going to take full advantage of cuddling with Ruby while she could.


	2. Christmas Party Kisses

"So guys, Christmas is coming up. I think team RWBY needs to host a Christmas party." Ruby said. The whole team was in the dorm room, trying to figure out what to do for the holidays.

"After the trick Yang pulled at the last party, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Weiss chimed in. She was hurt from that trick. She really liked Ruby. She had hoped Ruby would volunteer to cuddle more often, but after they had finally got up for breakfast, it was as if nothing ever happened.

"I promise not to put either of you both in the same bed again." Yang said.

"I promise not to make anymore bets with her, involving you two." Blake said.

"Then I guess I have no objections..."

"Alright team! It's settled. Team RWBY is hosting a Christmas party! Blake, Yang, you two are responsible for decorations. Weiss and I will go get snacks, cookies, and alcohol. We can stop by team JNPR's room, and tell them about the party tonight." Ruby was excited. Not just for the party, but she thought if she got Weiss "sloshed" tonight, she would admit her feelings. Ruby knew that an admission of feelings from Weiss, was all she needed to feel confident enough to ask her partner out.

Weiss was grabbing her coat from the closet as she thought to herself,"It seems hopeless. There is no way Ruby Rose is interested in me."

"Weiss, are you ready to go yet?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, one second, just wrapping up in my scarf."

"Well hurry up, sooner we get back, sooner the party can start."

"Ruby, our party will be starting at the same time, either way."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?" Weiss asked, as she put her hands on her hips. Her scarfed tied. The heiress ready to go.

"COOKIES WEISS!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Really, you Dolt!" Weiss said. The heiress just shook her head. Outwardly, she showed disapproval, but inside, she thought it was the cutest thing ever. She had felt bad for insulting Ruby, but it was how she hid her true feelings.

At the grocery store, Weiss could hardly contain Ruby. She was bouncing from one end of aisle to the other. They had free samples of Christmas themed sugar cookies, and after Weiss talked Ruby into only buying half of the stores supply, she was looking for snack platters, while Ruby was looking in the Alcohol section.

"Hey Weiss, Do you think cream liquor would go well with cookies?" Ruby asked.

Are you insane? Cookies with liquor?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I have Yang's whiskey, Blake's sake, your vodka, I think I need my own favorite liquor."

"Bailey's Irish Creme?" Weiss said as she looked at the bottle. "Ruby, this is chocolate milk for alcoholics."

"WHAT? That sounds Amazing, I bet Nora would love to drink this with me."

"I don't know Ruby, I'll try some with you." Weiss said.

"YAY!"

Back at the dorm, Yang and Blake were just finishing the decorations.

"Blake, help me hang this mistletoe over their bunks." Yang said, while setting up a ladder.

"I thought you promised no pranks tonight." Blake said as she steadied the ladder.

"It won't be a prank. It'll be an opportunity. It's so obvious that they like each other."

"Just like you thought it was obvious that I liked Sun."

"Well, I didn't know you were a lesbian at the time..."Yang said, scratching the back of her head, having just finished hanging the mistletoe.

"Yeah, I still haven't forgiven you." Blake said, staring at her with raised eye brows.

"Okay, so I set him up on a date with you, when you expected me. How was I suppose to know you wanted to go on a date with me? You play it to cool for me to read you kitty cat."

"Oh, I do?" Blake asked, grabbing Yang as she stepped off the ladder. She wrapped an arm around Yang's waist and the other grabbed the back of Yangs head, forcing Yang into a deep passionate kiss.

"Oh, I..." Yang stuttered. Blake just simply pointed up at the mistletoe.

"So, when are you going to ask me out again?" Blake asked, folding up the ladder.

"Umm..." was all Yang managed as Ruby and Weiss came back through the door.

"Everyone ready for this party tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, everything is in place." Yang said, relieved that her sister delayed the pending question long enough to think about the perfect date.

"JNPR will be here in five minutes." Weiss said as she came through the dorm door, carrying the liqour.

Team JNPR showed up, and the Christmas themed Drinking games began. Beer pong. The huntsman and huntresses in training began with beer pong. The cups oriented in a triangle, with one cup under it, to represent a Christmas tree. Half a shot was taken for each shot made. Yang and Blake winning the tournament. The Teams decided on Flip Cup next,however with all but Nora being drunk by the end of beer pong, the party ended promptly after the third round of flip cup. Team JNPR said their good nights, and Merry Christmas's as Weiss closed the door behind them.

"I say we clean up tomorrow." Weiss said with a hiccup.

"BUT WEISS... you haven't tried my cream yet?" Ruby said, using a wall to keep her standing.

"Guys, I think Blake and I are calling it a night, you two should totally stay up and keep drinking though." Yang chirped in as she pulled Blake towards the beds.

"Alright Ruby, I'll try your cream LIQUOR" Weiss said, as she emphasized the word liquor.

"YAY!" Ruby said, as she poured Weiss a drink in a cold drinking glass.

Weiss brought the creamy substance to her lips and took a heavy swig, consuming half the glass.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"That's delicious." Weiss said, consuming the second half of the glass.

"See, Weiss, I have good tas..." was all Ruby got out, before she fell to the floor.

"Let me help you to bed, Dolt." Weiss said, as she picked Ruby up and carried her into the bedroom. As she walked into the bedroom she flipped on the switch for the lamp by her bed. She could feel the effects of the alcohol and decided that she was cuddling with Ruby again. She didn't care what Yang said in the morning, she was to intoxicated to put Ruby in the top bunk, or climb into the top bunk herself.

"Hey Ruby, I hope you don't mind, but we are sharing a bed again."

"Yay..." Was all Weiss heard Ruby say.

"Hey Weiss?"Yang said, looking down from her bunk.

"What Yang?" Weiss said, waiting for whatever joke Yang had.

"Look up, Mistletoe." Yang said.

Weiss looked at Ruby. "Ruby, do you see Mistletoe above us?" Ruby looked up, and a smile crept up on her face as she locked eyes with Weiss.

"I'm waiting Weiss." Ruby replied, Still smiling. So, Weiss kissed Ruby. It was nothing impressive, two drunk girls giving a simple peck. The heiress then sat Ruby down on the bed.

"Ruby, I think I'm going to pass out." Weiss said.

"That's fin... *snore*" was all Ruby managed before passing out herself. Weiss wrapped Ruby in her comforter and crawled into bed with her, cuddling her closely. Weiss laid her head on Ruby's chest and passed out almost instantly.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yes Yang?"

"Think they'll remember that in the morning?"

"I hope they do."

"Wanna cuddle up tonight kitty cat?"

"Sure..."


	3. No Top of The Morning

"Hey Blake?" Yang asked, with Blake curled up next to her.

"Yes?"

"Two things... one, I can't feel my arm. Two, I haven't done any of the Christmas shopping yet."

Blake lifted her back so that Yang could bring her arm out from underneath her, without giving a response.

"So, I was thinking... you wanted me to ask you out for another date?"

"Yes."

"How about we get up, leave the dorm to these two, get some coffee and go shopping together?"

"That isn't a date."

"Coffee date?"

"Yes, but you owe me a real dinner Ms. Xiao Long."

"Okay."

The two got up and got dressed. Not bothering with showers or make up, in fear of waking the two younger girls. Seeing Ruby and Weiss cuddling up and sleeping was a sight to cute to disrupt in the eyes of Yang. The two girls crept out of the dorm room with minimal noise being made.

"THAT was just so CUTE!" Yang said, once they were in the safety of the hallway.

"Perhaps, but what do you think will come out of it. Do you think we will come back and the two of them will be cuddling on the couch watching tv?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out."

A few hours passed by as Ruby started to stir. She could feel Weiss's head on her chest and she immediately remembered their kiss, and was filled with regret. "I'm waiting Weiss." What type of welcoming was that for a kiss. Their first and possibly last kiss was while they were both drunk. What the heck.

As if Weiss could sense her distraught partner she looked up and saw Ruby's silver eyes open and clearly in thought. Concern filled her mind instantly.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I was drunk. I know that isn't an excuse, but I never meant for a first kiss like that!"

"What?" was all Ruby asked.

"Umm, well... we kissed last night."

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?"

"Nope, we didn't kiss last night."

"Ruby, what do you mean by,"Nope." I swear to you that I was holding you bridal style and kissed you under that mistletoe."

"Well you said first kiss... Do you want a due over? Or was that a one time thing?"

"What?" Weiss couldn't believe her ears. Did a sober Ruby Rose just offer a redo on their first kiss do to their drunken state.

"Do you want to go for a real kiss? Not a peck, neither of us drunk, but a real kiss?" Ruby asked.

Without saying a word, Weiss just swung her body over Ruby, so that she was straddling the young girl. She leaned down, visibly nervous as she reached her lips down to meet Ruby's. As they kissed, Ruby opened up her lips and slipped her tongue into Weiss's willing mouth. The girls continued making out till ruby reached her hands under Weiss's top and started lifting. Weiss broke away from the kiss, pulling off her tank top to reveal a white lace bra. Ruby paused to admire the view. She has never seen this much of Weiss, and she truly was beautiful.

"Are you going to keep staring or take off your top too?" Weiss asked.

Ruby promptly complied. Removing her top to reveal no bra. Weiss, looked at Ruby's bare breasts. They were small, but perfect. Weiss leaned in for kiss, while ruby unhooked Weiss's bra. And Weiss just threw her bra to the side. The girls continued making out and groping each other, until they finally laid back down, with Weiss on her back. Ruby decided to use Weiss's boob as a pillow.

"This is really comfortable. I'm glad Yang and Blake disappeared somewhere." Ruby said as she started playing with Weiss's belly button.

"Speaking of which, we should probably get our tops back on and start cleaning up this disaster of a dorm." Weiss replied.

"Well should we talk about us?"

"What do you mean talk about us Dolt?"

"Well, I don't think you parents would appreciate you seeing a girl, and I think my Uncle Qrow would have a heart attack."

"Ruby, no worries. Don't overthink a good thing. I've waited to long for this." Weiss replied as she slid out from underneath ruby and put her tank top back on.

The girls cleaned up the dorm, staying in their pajamas. Making small talk about different embarrassing moments they had where they thought the other might of known of their own crushes and laughing about it. Two years of knowing each other and they knew almost everything about each other, but they seemed to miss each others "accidental" advances the whole they finally finished cleaning, they looked at each other. Without speaking a word, they both kissed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I already knocked out my Christmas shopping. The Dorm is clean, I guess I'm going to shower."

"Oh..."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Just, now that we seem official, I wanna lounge around and cuddle."

"You could join me, you know?"

"In the shower?"

"Yeah... if you're comfortable with that idea." Weiss replied, sheepishly.

At that exact moment, Yang Xiao Long busted through the dorm room door.

"Stay back Blake, they are both awake and in here!"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Blake and I just got back with your Christmas presents, we haven't wrapped them yet... Blake run to JNPR's room, I'll keep them in here!" Yang shouted as she slammed the door and went running.

"Weiss, with them being back, I don't know if that is exactly appropriate."

"Yeah, talk about a mood killer." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you to finish, then grab a shower of my own..."


	4. Christmas Day

Weiss woke up early on Christmas day. She was shocked. She honestly expected Ruby to be the first one up, it had been tradition. She looked up to the girl she was using as a pillow. Ruby's eyes were still closed.  
"That's odd." Weiss thought to herself.  
"Don't get up yet."Ruby said. Causing Weiss to jump back, and fall out of the bed.  
"Ahh, I was enjoying our cuddling."Ruby said with a pout.  
"You were awake?" Weiss asked.  
"Of course, it's Christmas. I just was enjoying the moment of our first Christmas as a couple."  
"Whats all the commotion?" Yang yelled through a muffled pillow. You could see an arm over Yang's back that belonged to the most quiet member of the team.  
"Your sister just gave me a heart attack." Weiss explained.  
"Ahh, that my sister, making girl's hearts skip a beat."  
Team RWBY all got out of bottom beds for their respective partners. Ruby running straight for the Christmas tree, the three older girls heading for coffee.  
"Hurry up guys! It's Christmas!" Ruby yelled. As the older girls made their way to the tree, Ruby put on a santa hat. They deemed that presents were first sorted and distributed, then they each took turns opening up one at a time. Once the presents were sorted, Yang started opening the first present.  
"From Weiss, to Yang." Yang read out loud, before opening the present.  
"Ahh, Shampoo and Conditioner, Thank you Weiss."  
"No problem Yang, I noticed you were running low." Weiss replied.  
"Blakey's turn." Yang said.  
"From Ruby, to Blake." Blake said.  
"Oh, Uh, Ruby? What is this?" Blake asked.  
"It's a new ribbon for your weapon. I figured after two years that it has to be getting worn out, with all the training we've been doing, I just don't want the current one to break on you when you most need your weapon."  
"That's sweet of you Ruby." Blake said.  
"Ice Princess. Really Yang?"Weiss said.  
"YEP! I knew I wouldn't need to sign it." Yang said smiling.  
Weiss opened the present to find a locket inside of it. "Uh.. Thank you Yang." Weiss said.  
"OPEN IT!" Yang said, still smiling. Weiss complied to see a picture of Weiss using Ruby as a pillow.  
"When did you take this picture Yang?"  
"The morning after the Christmas Party, it was just so adorable, I couldn't resist. Had the locket ordered and picture installed, same day."  
"How'd you know Ruby and I would be dating? That was only two days ago." Weiss asked.  
"The past two years you two have been dropping hints of wanting to date, I don't know how you guy's kept missing them."  
"Well thank you, that's sweet of you Yang."Weiss said with a blush.  
"To Ruby, from Weiss." Ruby said smiling.  
"NO! uh... Open mine last."  
"What, why?" Ruby asked with a quizzical look on her face.  
"Just trust me."  
"Okay, To Ruby, from Blake." Ruby began opening the package, and Smiled. All the girls laughed as ruby immediately opened the box and shoved a cookie whole into her mouth.  
"Dak ew Bake!" Ruby said with a mouth ful of cookie as she kept shoveling cookies into her mouth.  
"Your welcome Ruby, Yang, your turn again.  
The girls kept the rotation of gift giving up with the final gift of Weiss's to Ruby remaining. Yang has received shampoo from Weiss, new boots from Blake, and dust ammo from Ruby. Blake had received a ribbon from her weapon from Ruby, a new bow from Yang, that was conveniently wrapped inside an old cat nip bag, and a bracelet from Weiss. Weiss had received the locket from Yang, a new comforter set from Blake, with the reasoning that Ruby and her should fit under the same Blanket, and from Ruby, she had received a weapon shelf for Myrtenaster, Ruby received from Blake, the box of cookies, from Yang, a duplicate locket, and last but not least was about to open the relatively small present from Weiss.  
Ruby tore the wrapping off the box, and lifted the lid to find a slip of paper the size of a brochure. Ruby flipped open the brochure and began reading it.  
"Weiss? This is a plane ticket back to Atlas with you."  
"That's correct, I want you to meet my parents."  
"So that means this weekend you're coming with us to meet my Uncle Qrow?"  
"That's correct." Weiss said smiling.  
Ruby hopped off the floor by the tree into the couch that Weiss was on so fast the Santa hat came off her head and landed where she was sitting. The girl practically tackled Weiss as she gave her a kiss.  
"Thank you." Ruby said.  
"Glad you wait?"  
"Yes."  
Blake and Yang stared in disbelief. Transcontinental tickets were a fortune. "Alright Team, I declare this Christmas a success, time to start our tradition of Christmas specials!" 


End file.
